The Chimaeran Vampire
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: War is coming. There are those who hear the drums of war and are preparing. The dark gods Hades and Loki along with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel have caused Archangel Gabriel to fall and be cast from Heaven. Alliances and bonds must and are being forged to stem the onslaught of what's to come. Forces in play are marching steadily to war. But will it be enough to save us all? AU Yuri


_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

**This story is also on AO3.**

* * *

_**Date: January 15th, 2017**_

_**Location: **__**Kuoh Town, Japan, **__**Kuoh Academy**_

* * *

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Excuse me boys, but what are you three doing. Why are you peeking on the Kendo Club when you three specifically know what will happen to you when your caught again. Are you three mentally retarded or what?"

Spinning around, Issei Hyoudou glares at the intruder, "What do you want?! Can't you see we've found a prime spot to-"

However the rest of what Issei was about to say dies in his mouth. As soon as Issei see's just to whom he is speaking to. Fear and dread encompasses Issei's entire body. As fear snakes down Issei's entire body, he begins to shiver before hyperventilating. Issei's shakingly taps his two companions on the shoulders. Turning around, Kenji Matsuda and Koizumi Motohama briefly glare at Issei. But before they can even say anything, Issei furiously points to the object... the source of his fear and dread. Standing at only 5'5 with with long raven black hair flowing down to her waist from her hawk like face. Stands a girl severely pissed off.

With a Bokken in hand, the girl's ocean blue eyes glares at the three perverts in disgust. Her severe raptor like gaze causes the three boys to quake in their boots with terror before simultaneously pissing and shitting their pants. Issei briefly stares down at her Double D breasts before gulping when the girl's eyes narrow even further. As the girl glides ever closer, the boys step backwards. With her body being a mixture between a supermodel and marathon runner, the boys can't help but drool, despite the danger they're still in. With a raised eyebrow, the girl asks again, "What-"

However she's unable to finish her sentence because Issei shouts, "Run for your lives! If Fujinoki catches us we're done! Especially if the Maid of Orleans catches us as well!"

The three perverts then atempt to bolt for the hills but the girl puts the kibosh on their plans with the speed of a gazelle. Ten seconds is all it takes the girl to drop the three perverts to the ground with dazed looks. With a frustrated sigh, Vanessa Fujinoki pulls out her cell phone and calls one of her subordinate's Sanae Gäap (however while in the human world she goes under the name Sanae Shinonono), "The three stooges are at it again. You know what to do."

On her end, Sanae nods in understanding, "Got it Van."

Five minutes later, the Kendo club assemble in front of Van. With a sigh, the captain of the club Saeko Busujima shakes her head, "Hyoudou again?"

Van nods, "These idiots never learn! You girls know what to do!"

One of the Kendo girls, Kagome Tanaka, nods in understanding, "In my day, those boys wouldn't be tolerated by the school at all."

Another girl from the Kendo club named Kallen Kōzuki growls, "Let me at him! I want to bash Hyoudou's head in!"

With a gentle hand, Kallen's comrade and fellow club member Mash Kyrielight shakes her head softly, "No Kallen, we'll get into trouble again."

Another club member by the name of Marirrosa Noriega nods in agreement, "Mash is right Kallen, we can't."

with a huff, Laila la Britannia clinches her fists, "We need to do somthing! This is getting ridiculous!"

With a malevolent grin, Kaede Katase snarks, "Lets kick their asses anyway!"

Kaede's lover Arisu Murayama nods her head in agreement, "Lets pound the little bastards into the ground!"

With a sigh, one of the more moderate Kendo members named Ritsuka Fujimaru shrugs her shoulders, "Van, the three pervs days are numbered. It's inevitable."

Euphemia li Britannia Shuts her eyes, "Please don't!"

Van's second-in-command, Lint Sellzen nods in agreement, "Van love, just go with it."

With a growl, Clara Lanfranc growls, "Besides, I'm sick of them peeking on us in the changing room anyway!"

Another club member sighs in exasperation. Leila Breisgau, the Maid of Orleans, shakes her head in disapproval, "I still think this a bad idea."

Nodding in agreement, one of Leila's closest friends and fellow club-mate, Neha Shankar sighs, "Here we go again."

The only male member of the Kendo Club, Shiki Tohno glares down at Issei and his two buddies with disgust, "You idiots will never learn will you?"

Shiki's sister, Akiha Tohno shakes her head, "No Shiki, they won't."

With a indignant snort, Arcueid Brunestud scowls, "These three retards will never learn."

Alice Kuonj chuckles, "Totally agree with you there."

Satsuki Yumizuka clinches her fists, "Why do perverts like them exist? They deserve what they get! I still say these pervs are working for Milly Ashford! Why are nice girls like Shirley Fenette and Nina Einstein her lovers again? Fifth time this week, I caught the three of them having erotic sex!"

Both Eris Kschessinskaya and Elicia Markor nod silently in agreement while shrugging their shoulders. However they say nothing. Meanwhile, Van fimally comes to a decision, before cruelly smiling, "Don't know Satsuki. Anyway your right about the pervs. These damn bastards deserves what's coming to them. Lets get'em girls!"

With roars of approval from the other club members (excluding Euphemia, Ritsuka, Neha, Lint, Shiki, Marirrosa, Leila and Mash) proceed to beat the ever living shit out of the three boys. After finishing, the girls go their separate ways before preparing for their next class never knowing they're being watched by Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima from one of the windows of the ORC building. With a smirk, Akeno giggles, "I always enjoy watching those girls work."

Rias sighs, "Of course you do Akeno. Anyway, we still need to keep an eye on both Vanessa and her peerage. We still don't know their intentions."

Akeno nods in agreement, "True, but if it wasn't for her, my mother would of died. Despite everything... that man still abandoned us!"

Rias sighs in irritation, "We went over this nemerous times love, your father didn't abandon you and Shuri. He was on a mission at the time. He rushed back as soon as he found out you two were in danger. Anyway, lets go back to bed and finish our session with the other girls."

Akeno growls, "Whatever you say, that man... never mind... By the way, that girl, Aika Kiryuu. She has a dragon type Sacred Gear right? I heard the Fallen are keeping an eye on her as well as rumours she might even posess the Boosted Gear!"

Rias nods, "I heard those rumors to my love. I fear they might try something stupid soon."

Akeno sighs, "I hope not. Anyway, this time I'm on top Rias!"

Rias smirks, "Bring it!"

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

* * *

_**Location: **__**Kuoh Town, Set Of **_**_Kaben Rider Pinky _**

* * *

With a sigh, Momo Momozono looks over her script for the next episode of Kaben Rider Pinky. After Momo finishes reading, she then nods her head in acceptance before placing the script down to get a drink of water. After sitting down again, Momo rubs her temples. After which she begins practicing her lines for the episode for the next three hours. After finishing, Momo falls back into her seat exhausted. After ten minutes, Momo begins reading her fanmail.

Uncomfortably, she remembers that a few hours ago a crazed female fan wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform named Kirin Yamada tried to break into her trailer the fifth time this week. Of course security dragged the crazy girl off as usual. With a sigh, Momo seriously considers having a restraining order on her. However Momo's more perverted side makes her wonder what it would be like to have sex with the girl. After all, Momo is still a virgin. However she does like reading manga as well as watching Anime contaning lesbian relationships. Just thinking about it causes her to masturbate.

However, there is one other solution. A day ago, Momo inadvertently came across a summoning flier. It was handed out by a girl that introduced herself as Xu Lifeng. Lifeng said that she represented a private security company named the Black Knights and that if Momo ever needed them, the BK would be there for her. Shrugging her shoulders, Momo takes the flier. Back in the present, Momo sighs and thinks about the offer. After twenty minutes, Momo sighs again before deciding that it's worth a shot. This unintentionally activates the flier and summons a beautiful young woman with cat ears and two tails. Shocked and terrified, Momo jumps back and screams. unfortunately nobody is in the vicinity to hear her except the room's new occupant. Wimpering, Momo shrinks back in terror, "Who... who... the... what... the fuck are you?! Are you a cosplayer?!"

The cat-woman's tails twitch in annoyance. She then sighs, "Me Nya? I'm Kuroka. I am no cosplayer. I'm a Devil-Nekomata hybrid. To be more exact, I used to be a full Nekomata until I became a reincarnated Devil. Minus the reincarnated Devil part, I'm a rare sub-species of Nekomata called a Nekoshou. Nya."

Stuttering, Momo gulps, "Ser... seriously?!"

Kuroka nods then proceeds to tell Momo about the supernatural. More specifically about the war between the Three Biblical Factions, how Devil Peerages basically work, Devil Contracts, the Evil Pieces System and reincarnated Devils (she even shows a gaping Momo her wings). Afterwards, Kuroka shows Momo Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Spatial Manipulation and Touki as well as give a brief explanation on how they work. After the explanation, Kuroka then asks Momo, "What would you like for me to do nya?"

Momo rubs her temples before answering, "I would like to contract the Black Knights."

Kuroka nods, "For that you'll have to speak with my King Vanessa Fujinoki. I'll contact her now."

Five minutes later, Van along with Ritsuka, Lint and Mash step out of a teleportation circle. After which Kuroka proceeds to tell them what's going on and what Momo's request is. With a sigh, Van introduces herself and her companions before asking Momo to go into the specifics of what she wants the BK to do. Momo then sighs, "I would like your group to act as my protection detail. The idiots supposedly protecting me now are doing a piss poor job. I would also like for you to deal with an annoying girl that goes to Kuoh Academy named Kirin Yamada. Legally though. I'm beside myself on how to handle her. I thought of a restraining order but other than being annoying, she hasn't done anyhing malevolent at all. So how much money do you want?"

Van nods, "I understand. As for money. I don't need any. You payment is to have sex with me, Kuroka, Lint, Mash and Ritsuka until you no longer need us. Also to better protect you, you'll have to transfer to Kuoh Academy. Do those two things then you'll have our protection.

Blushing crimson, Momo coughs, "Excuse me?!"

Van smirks, "You heard me."

After a few minutes of contemplation, Momo sighs after coming to a decision, "Alright lets just get this over with!"

Kuroka grins, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

_**Five hours Later**_

* * *

_**Location: Vanessa Fujinoki's house**_

* * *

After having sex with Momo and discussing the particulars of the contract. As well as turning her into a vampire at her unexpected request (she also unexpectedly asked to join Van's Peerage while having sex. Both of which are granted). Van and the girls then proceed to scour the town for Stray Devils to kill (that are actually guilty of murdering innocent people. Not falsely accused). The girls systematically kill four strays before coming across one of the more notorious ones named Viser having lesbian sex with another female stray in a pile of freshly killed and half eaten corpses. Due to Viser's apparent lover transforming into a spider like creature, Van jokingly calls her the Spider Stray Devil. After a particularly brutal fight, the girls eventually win. Instead of killing the strays, they are captured. Then they are then forced back into human form before being brought back to Van's house which doubles as the primary HQ for the Black Knights. Viser and her lover are then forced into a single prison cell.

After this, Van then goes to her living-room and crashes on the couch. Thinking back to Momo, Van smiles at the outcome of gaining another peerage member as well as a lover. The sex was defiantly worth it. Speaking of which, Van wonders how good it might or might not be to have sex with Viser and the other stray. None the less Van shrugs and sighs at how far she's come. Van was born as a test-tube baby, something the Old Satan Faction created to destroy the the current Devil Kings. However when she was only nine years old, a being calling herself the Caretaker Of Spacetime rescued her for unknown reasons.

The Caretaker then takes Van to an alternate universe where the United States Of Amarica never existed. Instead a nation calling itself the Holy Britannian Empire takes the USA's place. Van takes special note that this universe is different from several in the multiverse. Meaning that, several people are older than in the other universes Britannia exists in. Shockingly, Van's own native universe is like the one the Caretaker brings her to. In that several people are older than in other universes as well.

These people are: Margaret Daniels, Anya Alstreim, Nunnally vi Britannia, Alice Shaing Kaguya Sumeragi, Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Lucretia Ambrose, Chen Mao, Jiang Lihua, Julia mel Britannia, Laila la Britannia, Ayano Kousaka, Kunou, Mittelt, Ravel Phenex, Le Fay Pendragon, Asia Argento and Alice Maresato. These people are ether sixteen of seventeen years old instead of what they are in other universes. For instance Nunnally is seventeen not fourteen in 2017. Although she is still born on October 25.

After showing Van the future of the universe Britannia exists in, she helps the Caretaker 'kidnap' several members of the children of the Imperial Family (as well as several others) and brings them into Van's own universe. After seeing how much Lelouch vi Britannia is attached to his sister Nunnally, Van and the Caretaker fake Nunnally's death and take her to Van's universe as well. Leaving Lelouch devastated at the conceived death of Nunnally.

The Caretaker and Van eventually convinces Marrybell mel Britannia, Flora mel Britannia, Julia mel Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Laila la Britannia, Claire li Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Toto Thompson, Sokkia Sherpa, Olivia Zevon and Orpheus Zevon to come with them after showing them their universe's original timeline. And that plans are in the works to stop what's coming, but it would be better if the aren't in the crossfire. Also, due their counterparts existing in Van's universe already. Everyone except the Imperial Family members (but including Flora due to her counterpart existing in Van's universe) consciouses will be swapped with their counterpart's in Van's universe.

After bringing Flora mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Toto Thompson, Sokkia Sherpa, Olivia Zevon and Orpheus Zevon's conterparts to Lelouch's universe, they are shown the future that Emperor Charles and Schineziel wants to create. After a while an agreement is reached that each person's counterpart's consciouses will switch places. While Marrybell mel Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, Julia mel Britannia, Laila la Britannia and Claire li Britannia will permanently move into Van's universe. Of note: Even though it takes years, Nunnally semi accepts moving into Van's universe.

From that point on (till present day), Van has been systematically recruiting her universe's counterparts of several prominent people from Lelouch's universe such as Leila Malcal (in Van's universe she still offically retains the last name Breisgau), all female W-O personnel, Miss X (alias Misty) Gabrielle la Britannia (who's maiden name turns out to be Jackson), Jean Rowe, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette. As soon as everyone is brought over from Lelouch's universe, Van's entire past is revealed to them.

The fact that Van is actually a chimera of several multple species put together. Primarily Devil, vampire and werewolf. The explanation of the supernatural world particularly fascinates Sokkia. Eventually a special Evil Piece set is created for Van to use. In an interesting twist, Van turns Flora, Marrybell, Leila and Nunnally into vampires at their own requests. Also Marrybell, Flora, Leila and Nunnally are given Evil Piece sets with same unique properties as Van's set.

After which they absorb the King Piece and begin forming their own peerages. Of particular note: It was two years earlier, Nunnally met and befriended the fallen angel Mittelt. The two eventually fell in love much to the ire and jealousy of several other girls Nunnally met over the years that also fell in love with her. Girls such as Margaret, Anya, Alice Shaing, Kaguya, Alice Halliburton, Dalque, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia, Mao, Jiang, Ayano, Kunou, Ravel, and Alice Maresato. Even Julia and Laila become jealous.

Meanwhile three other girls that Nunnally specifically met: Le Fay, Neha, and Asia become upset but they get over it. One meeting between Nunnally and one of the girls stands out amongst the rest. Back in 2015, Nunnally meets a fifteen year old Ravel Phenex. It happened when she along with other members of the Black Knights are hired by Ravel's mother to rescue her daughter from the Old Satan Faction. The heiress of the Agares Clan, Seekvaira Agares is sent with the BK as back up. Of note: Later on Seekvaira joins the Black Knights.

After rescuing Ravel, Nunnally and Ravel quickly become friends and then later lovers. Ravel is there when Nunnally becomes a vampire as well as a reincarnated Devil. However by this time Ravel is a member of Riser's Peerage. Ravel's love for Nunnally is so great that she expressly tells Nunnally after having sex with her that if she wasn't already a member of her brother's peerage, then she would join Nunnally's. At the same time the BK leadership befriends Seekvaira. At one point she congratulates Van for having a full peerage. Back in present day, Van sighs before asking her Queen/wife and fellow vampire Lint Sellzen, "When will Raynare make her move on Aika?"

Lint sighs, "Tomorrow. I hope Aika will be okay."

Van nods in agreement, "Me to."

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Lint then asks, "By the way, when are we going to seduce her? or even those strays?"

Van smirks, "When Raynare and the strays are good and ready my love. Now lets have that session my sweet. Who knows maybe Viser and the Spider Stray Devil will eventually join in? Speaking of which, call The others... wait a minute... I have an idea, if you follow me... we have strays to interrogate."

* * *

**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**

* * *

_**Three hours later **_

* * *

After the interrogation, Viser and Mio Fujimura (formally known as The Spider Stray Devil) are lathered in sweat. Panting Viser asks her chief interrogator, "You want our answer now?"

Van smirks, "That's right. Well will you and Mio submit to becoming my servants or not?"

Mio manages to deadpan while still panting, "I enjoyed the orgy. However me and Viser turned stray because of our shared former master. You see we were sexually abused. You girls may of captured us and had rough erotic sex with us, but it was still consensual. However that wasn't the case for our former master."

Still panting, Viser growls, "I originally became a stray do to constantly being fucked by my former bitch of a King. I was nothing but a sex toy to her. What makes my new would be king any different? What Mio said is one-hundred percent true the truth, however I want concreate confirmation before I make my decision."

Mio nods, "Me as well."

Leila nods, "I see both your points, however you must look at things from our prespective. You are Stray Devils responsible for mass murder and cannibalism. Unlike Kuroka, your crimes are real and can clearly be proven. It is ether this or execution you two. Be glad it's us that captured you. Anyone else would of already executed you. As for your concerns, we can offer you two a better life than what you once had."

Kuroka nods, "I was once on the run, however the Black Knights took me in and even cleared my name. My King Van and her Peerage have never abused, threatened or harmed me in any way shape or form. Nor has any other peerage in the Black Knights. In the bedroom we may talk rough with swear words and highly vulgar profanity. However, that's just talk. Eventually you'll get use to it. Like me, you can trust them."

Viser nods, "Fair points. I agree, however just so you know. If we are mistreated and turned into a sex slaves like our former master did to us... well you get the picture. You know before I was kidnaped and reincarnated, I was a gas station clerk if you believe me or not. I don't care. My family is dead thanks to my former master. Bitch killed them all in front of my eyes before she reincarnated me. My little sister included. Besides you Black Knights are far more honourable than the rest of those other assholes. Throwing in with you people maybe not such a bad idea anyway. I'll even give up eating people. But it won't be easy."

Mio nods, "I used to be a librarian. However, after everything that's happened to us... and becoming Stray Devils... you get the picture. If you'll have me then I'll join."

Van sighs, "If you two are telling the truth then no wonder you girls turned on her. Anyway I'm glad you girls are at least willing to give up that vile habit. We'll try to help you purge that habit to the best of our abilities."

After this, Van preforms the rencarnation ritual on Mio and Viser. After it's done, Mio and Viser rises as Van's latest and final Peerage members. Van then smirks, "Welcome to the Order of the Black Knights Viser, Mio."

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

* * *

_**Location: A Private Hot Spring**_

* * *

**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3**

* * *

_**Date: January 16th, 2017**_

_**(The Next Day)**_

* * *

Nodding her head in acceptance, Nyx sighs, "This is an acceptable compromise. Venelana."

Venelana Gremory similes, "I'm glad to hear it Nyx. Finally we have an alliance to stand against Hades, Loki and Kokabiel."

Misla Bael sighs in relief, "Now that's over, we now have an chance against them."

Grayfia Lucifuge frowns, "Still will it be enough to stand against them?"

Serafall Leviathan growls, "Possibly."

Penemue shrugs, "I don't know, however I do know we need more allies."

Yasaka curtly nods, "Whatever happens, we're in this together for better or for worse."

Kalawarner gives a determined nod, "As are the Fallen Angels that haven't been swayed by Kokabiel's lies."

Rossweisse nods with determanation, "As is Asgard."

Cleria Belial smiles, "That's good to hear Rose."

The human formed Dragon King Tiamat chlinches her fist, "You have my support."

The former Seraph Gabriel nods, "Mine as well. We can't let them get away for what they plan to do."

Michelle Phenex nods grimly, "We need to stick together."

Cleria nods in total agreement, "For sure."

Still enraged at what happened to Gabriel, Venelana clinches her fists and snarls, "Gabe, how about we make Diodora Astaroth and Freed Sellzen pay for raping you for eight months straight. Causing you to eventually fall!"

Serafall Leviathan nods in agreement, "Gabe I may consider you my rival but the way those pricks forced you into becoming a fallan angel is sickening!"

Gabriel sadly nods, "To true. Anyway I hope this Alliance works out."

Lilitifa Vepar sighs, "I hope so too, question is...But will it be enough to stem the tide?"

A look of determination crosses Venelana's face, "We better hope so for all our sakes."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

* * *

**I couldn't show a large section of the hot springs scene because the lemon is part of the conference. What I mean to say is that the conference is laced with people having sex while they talk. Example: ****Kalawarner making love to** **Venelana while ****Venelana talks to Nyx.**

**Vanessa Fujinoki, Cheryl Robinson, Cynthia Robinson, Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Shiori Sendou, Yasuna Fujisaki, Hitomi Fujibayashi, Seryu Sawazaki, Akame Fujiwara, Mikoto Fujimoto, Kurome Sakamoto, Kirin Yamada, Sanae Gäap/Shinonono and Eleanor Watson are OC's.**

**The Spider Stray Devil is DXD canon character. Since she doesn't canonically have an actual name (other than the Spider Stray Devil), I've given her the name Mio Fujimura.**

**Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase and Michelle Phenex aren't OC's they are from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, Murayama, Hase and Lady Phenex first names since they don't canonically have one yet (to my knowledge). Also Nagisa Kōzuki isn't an OC ether. She is Kallen's canon mother. In CG canon Mrs. Kōzuki wasn't given a first name so I've given her the name Nagisa.**

**Margaret Daniels Is not a OC. She's a canon character (solely excluding her last name). Margaret first appears in the The Miraculous Birthday then again in the Lelouch of the Re;surrection. Since there's so little information on her (not even a last name) I gave her the last name of Daniels (this will be changed to her proper last name. If she's ever is given one.**

**I've given the Nightmare of Nunnally's characters: Alice, Dalque, Sancia, Lucretia and Mao the last names (aliases) of Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose and Chen Mao.**

**Tanaka is a canon character from Highschool of the Dead. She is canonically described as an elderly woman. Since the canon characters Mrs. Komuro, Seto, Tanaka, Mrs. Maresato, Matsushima, Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Kurokami (to my knowledge) don't have first names in canon, I gave them the names of Midori Komuro, Kikyo Seto, Kagome Tanaka, Ushio Maresato, Asuka Matsushima, Akira Kawamoto, Yuki Taniuchi respectively. In this fanfic I De-aged Tanaka to seventeen.**

**In this fanfiction, Aika Kiryuu is the Red Dragon Emperor (or in this case Red Dragon Empress) instead of Issei Hyoudou.**

**The incarnation of the Greek Goddess Nyx in this fanfiction is from DXD Canon. **

**Peerages (please note that the * symbol means that the individual(s) hasn't joined their individual peerage yet, but will in a future chapter or Arc. Example: Despite Ravel Phenex being a member of Riser's Peerage at the start of this fanfic, she later permanently joins Nunnally's Peerage at the end of the Riser Arc):**

**Vanessa Fujinoki's Peerage:**

**King: Vanessa Fujinoki  
Queen: Lint Sellzen.  
Bishops: Kuroka and Shuri Himejima.  
Knights: Saeko Busujima and Kallen Kouzuki  
Rooks: Mash Kyrielight and Rei Miyamoto  
Pawns: Ritsuka Fujimaru, Xu Lifeng, Momo Momozono, Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, Mutsuki Minase, Mio Fujimura and Viser.**

**Sanae's Perrage:  
Queen: Akame Fujiwara.  
Bishops: Eleanor Watson and Mikoto Fujimoto.  
Knights: Lilycia Gottwald and Seryu Sawazaki.  
Rooks: Cheryl Robinson and Cynthia Robinson  
Pawns: Kirin Yamada, Rebecca Fitzgerald, Chloe Fitzgerald, Shiori Sendou, Yasuna Fujisaki, Hitomi Fujibayashi and Kurome Sakamoto.**

**Nunnally's Peerage:**

**King: Nunnally vi Britannia  
Queen: Alice Halliburton.  
Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Ravel Phenex*  
Knights: Kunou and Monica Kruszewski.  
Rooks: Anya Alstreim and Mittelt.  
Pawns: Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose, Chen Mao, Alice Maresato, Margaret Daniels, Alice Shaing and Jiang Lihua.**

**Marrybell's Peerage:**

**King: Marrybell Mel Britannia.  
Queen: Oldrin Zevon.  
Bishops: Asia Argento and Marirrosa Noriega.  
Knights: Sokkia Sherpa and Xenovia Quarta.  
Rooks: Julia mel Britannia and Claire li Britannia.  
Pawns: Laila la Britannia, Toto Thompson, Eris Kschessinskaya, Elicia Markor, Marika Soresi, Liliana Vergamon, Irina Shidou and Clara Lanfranc.**

**Rias's Peerage:**

**King: Rias Gremory.  
Queen: Akeno Himejima.  
Bishops: Miya I. Hillmick and Valerie Tepes.  
Knights: Nonette Enneagram and Kalawarner.*  
Rooks: Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse*  
Pawns: Zhou Xianglin, Kagari Savitri, Benio Akagi, Neha Shankar, Cecile Croomy, Mariel Lubie, Raynare* and Aika Kiryuu.***

**Flora's Peerage:**

**King: Flora mel Britannia.  
Queen: Olivia Zevon.  
Bishops: Maria Shaing and Yuriko Takagi.  
Knights: Jean Rowe and Kiriko Miyamoto .  
Rooks: Sayoko Shinozaki and Gabrielle la Britannia.  
Pawns: Nagisa Kōzuki, Ushio Maresato, Midori Komuro, Kikyo Seto, Kagome Tanaka, Euphemia li Britannia, Shizuka Marikawa and Rika Minami.**

**Seekvaira's Peerage:**

**King: Seekvaira Agares.  
Queen: Ingvild Leviathan.  
Bishops: Elmenhilde Karnstein and Millarca Vordenburg.  
Knights: Verrine and Chiba Nagisa.  
Rooks: Elaine Westcott and Miss X.  
Pawns: Asami Nakaoka, Kyoko Hayashi, Miku Yuuki, Akira Kawamoto, Yuki Taniuchi, Toshimi Niki, Misuzu Ichijou and Asuka Matsushima.**

**Sona Sitri's Peerage:  
King: Sona Sitri.  
Queen: Tsubaki Shinra.  
Bishops: Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka.  
Knights: Tomoe Meguri and Bennia.  
Rooks: Tsubasa Yura and Bazett Fraga McRemitz.  
Pawns: Ruruko Nimura, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Chloe von Einzbern, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Miyu Edelfelt and Kiyome Abe.**

**Serafall Leviathan's Peerage:  
King: Serafall Leviathan.  
Queen: Artoria Pendragon | Saber  
Bishops: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster and Elizabeth Bathory | Caster.  
Rooks: Frankenstein | Berserker of Black and Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black.  
Pawns: Kaguya Sumeragi, Atalanta | Archer of Red, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Semiramis | Assassin of Red, C.C., Rakshata Chawla, Francis Drake | Rider and Medusa | Rider.**

**Leila Malcal's Peerage:**

**King: Leila Malcal.  
Queen: Anna Clément.  
Bishops: Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou.  
Knights: Ayano Kousaka and Milly Ashford.  
Rooks: Sophie Randle and Shirley Fenette.  
Pawns: Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Olivia Reuel, Chloe Winkel, Charmelle Finlay and Mary Sherrie.**

**Venelana's Peerage:**

**King: Venelana Gremory.**

**Queen: Nero | Saber.**

**Bishops: Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster (Fate/EXTRA) and Aoko Aozaki**

**Knights: Ayako Mitsuzuri and Arcueid Brunestud.**

**Rooks: Leysritt and Sella.**

**Pawns: Hisui, Kohaku, Ciel, Alice Kuonj (Mahōtsukai no Yoru|A Magician's Night), Tōko Aozaki (Mahōtsukai no Yoru|A Magician's Night), Akiha Tohno, Satsuki Yumizuka and Shiki Ryōgi (Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners).**

**Michelle's Peerage:**

**King: Michelle Phenex.**

**Queen: Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.**

**Bishops: Azaka Kokutō (Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners) and Tōko Aozaki (Mahōtsukai no Yoru|A Magician's Night as well as The Garden of Sinners).**

**Knights: Kaede Makidera and Irisviel von Einzbern.**

**Rooks: Kane Himuro and Maiya Hisau.**

**Pawns: Nanaki Moriyama, Nanami Moriyama, Caren Ortensia, Tatsuko Gakumazawa, Suzuka Kurihara, Mimi Katsura, Taiga Fujimura and Yukika Saegusa.**


End file.
